1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device adapted to perform wavelength conversion of light, and a projector using the light source device.
2. Related Art
As an illumination device applicable to a projector or the like, there has been known an illumination device for performing the wavelength conversion on the light from a high-intensity light source including a semiconductor light emitting device using a wavelength conversion element (see JP-A-2005-347263 (Document 1)). In the illumination device, the wavelength conversion element is physically separated from the light source to thereby make it possible to obtain high intensity.
However, in the case of using the illumination device of Document 1 for a light source of an image display device such as a projector, the source light thus generated is not necessarily good in color separation property, and in the case in which the color separation property of the source light is not good, there is a possibility that the color reproducibility is degraded to make the quality of the image to be formed inferior.